


Flashpoint At Ilum

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, Dreams, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Lesbians, Nightmares, Phasrey, Queer Women, Sapphic, Sleeping Together, Yuri, dreamscape, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Tasked with assassinating General Armitage Hux, Rey and Phasma are dispatched to Ilum, one of the coldest planets in the galaxy. Rey struggles with the cold for the first time in her life and Phasma takes it upon herself to give aid to the young Jedi, but Rey experiences something more while she dreams…





	Flashpoint At Ilum

“This is ridiculous, we should find a cavern to camp in. They’re going to see us coming for miles.” Rey voiced her opinion, looking onto the First Order Base from their staging perch dangling from the cliff face of a colossal mountain.

It was a trick Phasma had taken from her homeworld of Parnassos, keeping to spires and cliffs as homes as a child with the rest of her clan. Now she had chosen their perch to be from the vertical face of the tallest mountain near the compound. Their small tent attached via a small crane and supported with a lot of safety poles and ropes. There was a wide net a few metres below the tent in case anything gave out and a lot of there support tech was wreathed through the ice of the mountain’s face, mounted and stretched with their generators embedded too. Finally, Rey had managed to snag and deploy a small cloaking field around the tent as well as their set up, to ensure they wouldn’t be spotted on radar or any other sensor device. The only way the First Order could detect them, in theory, was by looking out of the window and concentrating.

“They won’t notice us.” Phasma retold her companion as she checked the ropes around the inside of the tent that supported their floor. It almost seemed homely, and Phasma for one felt very comfortable back in her old environment of dangling from something like a form of apish predator. She felt young, yet old at the same time as she strengthened the knot of one of the lines. “You should close the hole and come sit. It’s getting colder.” The blonde reported, checking the temperature gauge.

Rey was most definitely not accustomed to the far below freezing norms of Ilum one bit. She was dithering and had not stopped shaking for a single second since they had hit the atmosphere of the iceball world. And it was making her extremely annoyed.

“I’m fine. Besides we should keep an eye on the activity from the base. Right?” She asked, clutching her parka jacket so close to her and hugging the three thermal underlayers she had beneath it. Even then, she was still absolutely frozen. Her blood seemed to become more solid inside of her and her teeth threatened to shatter the more they clicked and clacked together from her shaking. Even her eyebrows had trace amounts of ice over them. The howling wind made her skittish too and as it snapped at the small shell they had made around the tent, Rey freaked and jumped a moment, checking around the side of the opening to check if another TIE/FO Fighter patrol was coming their way. Every time a set of the ‘H’ shaped craft whooshed past their perch, Rey could only feel like they were about to be uncovered and shot from the mountain, crumbling to their deaths on the icy rocks below, freezing to death if that didn’t somehow kill them or just blown up by the laser cannons.

It was as if the cold was inducing some vague paranoia in the young Jedi that she had never felt before. Jakku was almost always hot, warm at least, and the nights were mild. But this cold was something of a nightmare - stoic, unmoving aside from the never-ending winds and deathly to the touch. It felt like the fingers of a skeleton gripping her nimble arms and taking her deep under the veil of the alien snow to her death.

She felt something come over her biceps and she tensed, reaching quickly for her blaster. She flinched, kneeling up, only to see the new and blue eyes of her blonde partner. Rey shrieked in frightened surprise.

“Are you okay?” Phasma asked, as soon as the brunette calmed again and stowed her blaster away in her lap. She was breathing heavily between the chattering of teeth and the cold seeming to invade her body through her unaccustomed to it.

Phasma took Rey’s hands to feel and found them so very cold, even in the heating shell she’d established around their perch. “Come over here…” The blonde lulled as she dragged at Rey a little, taking her over to the heating unit on the other side of the tent. She lay Rey in front of it, so it was facing her whole front half and then Phasma nestled herself snuggly behind Rey as if they were sharing a bed. Rey felt a rush of alarm and warmth both strike at her heart and her fingers took to the trigger of her blaster again.

“W-What are you doing?” Rey asked her partner, still aloof about who she was and where she had come from, even if it had been close to six months. Even if Phasma had done more than anyone could have asked for the Alliance. Even though Rey had personally interrogated her along with General Leia.

But Phasma was suddenly wrapping her arms around Rey, and holding her very closely without asking or anything. Rey held her blaster tightly, ready. But all seemed calm in Phasma. Rey reached out with her feelings, connecting to the former Captain and slightly began to tell her mind, looking at her thoughts. Everything seemed blurry, credited to the young Jedi’s inexperience in techniques such as these but Rey could not tell any insidious intent behind the fog of Phasma’s mind. In someone such as her, Rey theorised that any plans to turn on her in Phasma would be obvious and could be read through the Force. She hoped as Phasma held her closely in an expansive hug. Then the blonde reached for one of the thermal blankets and tugged it over the brunette, overlapping her in more warmth, and the heat flooded in between and around them both.

There came a small grunt from Phasma as everything finally settled and she held the intrepid Rey in her burly, yet beautifully feeling arms. Heat rose to Rey’s cheeks and she found herself blushing in private before burying her face in the furs of her collar. “What… Are you doing… Phasma?”

The blonde wriggled to get slightly more comfortable and then, unintentionally but instinctively, gave Rey a small, affectionate squeeze. “You… You looked cold… I… Wanted you to be warm…”

Rey blushed even deeper, hiding most of her face as she let her blaster go in her lap once again and brought her hands to touch Phasma’s wrapped around her and holding her waist and clavicle. “Thank you…”

Phasma kept the mission briefing in her head, routinely repeating it and going over it mentally and then occasionally with Rey orally. From all of the repetition, Rey and Phasma could both determine that it had the blonde brutalizer a little uneasy given what they were about to perform or try to. It felt like such a bold plan and a risky one - the Falcon was parked atop the mountain where the cloud layer thinned and it had been a challenge to abseil down the cliff for hundreds of metres in the cold. Rey had almost fallen so many times, Phasma almost slipped once, but she maintained a physique and stature that kept both women going until they found the right spot for the perch. The base was a few clicks to the east and down further along the elevation, into the peak of the next mountain and from the looks of it, they were mining the kyber deposit in the caverns below to power more weapons of war.

The plan was not to destroy the base - that would come later with an effectively bombing strike from Dameron’s forces. Rey and Phasma’s orders were to stake out the base for up to two weeks and wait for General Hux to arrive for an inspection. Once he was confirmed to be on site, Rey was ordered to take up the sniper rifle and shoot Hux in the head, with Phasma assisting her or taking up the role if she failed. With a base such as this, on a planet like Ilum, both women knew there was only going to be time for one bolt. It had to be fired and it had to go through Hux’s head. It either did or it did not, and with either outcome, they were tasked with immediate exfiltration from the planet leaving everything behind. There would be no room or time to pack everything up and load the Falcon. There was no Chewie this time, he was with General Organa. Artoo was the only company they had and he was still aboard their getaway ride.

And they had been here for a day already.

“They are not going to spot us here. I promise.” Phasma reassured Rey, holding her close as they huddled for heat. They did not need to keep looking out of the opening in the tent, the scanners were tuned to find any and all First Order signals, both for ships and for ground vehicles. One of the perks of having Phasma on the side of the Alliance was that the First Order still believed she was dead.

Hux still believed she was dead.

“Are the sensors all updated and secure? Do they need calibrating again?” Rey asked, feeling a slight shiver remain in her bones from the cold. While the warmth was sublime and surrounded her with a feeling she hadn’t felt since riding in the Falcon with Han Solo to the planet of Takodona. The feeling of safety calming her, the feeling of a belonging and a right of path.

Jakku felt so far away. Unkar Plutt, Neema Outpost, Teedo, the AT-AT Walker she had fashioned into a small house, her endless wall of days spent waiting for her family to come back…

“The sensors are fully in place and I made sure they were fully calibrated… They’re fully operational.” She heard Phasma say to her as the hum of heating unit lulled her to a dip and a deep spiral of her senses. Rey could feel herself slowly falling to sleep in Phasma’s arms…

Before long the tent was gone, Phasma too. And Rey found herself standing in a vast expanse of familiar sand - Jakkuan sand. She was back home if she could ever truly call the dustball of Jakku a home to her. She had been stranded there since childhood, clutched in the grip of Unkar Plutt as she witnessed a blue and silver ship leaving with her family, her parents aboard. It was a dream she had had so many times, reenvisioned by the Force apparition she had experienced in Maz Kanata's Castle on Takodona. She remembered it so vividly, how could she not? She was so small, she recalled seeing herself as Plutt held her back from running away as they all bolted for the orbit of the planet. The strikes on the metal wall of her AT-AT house told her just how many days she had been alone, stranded on Jakku with only one thing on her mind - When are they coming back?

In the dream (she knew it was a dream, yet not where she really was inside of it), the scenery soon changed.

From Jakku she travelled across space, and time, in seconds she crossed light years, across whole regions of the galaxy and into the Core Worlds - where the maps from Beebeeate and Artoo took her in the waking world, to Ach To, the island planet. To Luke Skywalker.

“This isn’t going to go the way you think!” She heard on the winds of her dreams. The voice of the withered and beaten, downtrodden old man, the Last Jedi left in the galaxy aside from herself, the only person she believed could end this conflict before it started.

“Rey from Nowhere…” She heard, and the dream began to change. Luke’s statement repeated itself as the dimension warped all the more. The scene was changing again as Luke spoke the same again and again and again. “Rey from Nowhere… Rey from Nowhere… Rey from… Nowhere…”

She felt cold, very suddenly. Cold and vulnerable, as the brightness and greenery of Ach To shifted and spiralled into something more sinister - black and red and white, the colours of First Order as Rey found her senses being invaded by an all too familiar and visceral sensation. She found herself in Snoke’s Throne Room aboard the Supremacy as the Resistance fighters fled to Crait. She was before the alien in gold, as he reached out to her.

Just as quickly as she found herself being invaded by Snoke… He stopped, his invocations stopped and his machinations fell dead, and sure enough, it was because he was dead too. She remembered he had been halved by the lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker she used as her own. Snoke’s upper half fell away and soon the scene shifted, but not by much - Snoke melted away to make way for the true antagonist of Rey’s dream.

Kylo Ren.

Not Ben Solo - Rey had realised, along with Leia, Finn and everyone else in the galaxy that Ben Solo had died the day Kylo Ren had chosen to murder Han Solo, his own father, at Starkiller Base. After that happened, the man who was Ben Solo was gone. Like his grandfather before him, he ceased to be Ben Solo and fully became Kylo Ren.

“They were no one… They sold you for drinking money. For drinking money. For drinking money… They were no one… No one… No one!” Kylo shouted at her from across the dreamscape and Rey soon felt real, physical, alive in the dream with the old silver revolving blaster pistol that Han Solo had given her in her hands. Like on Takodona she raised the barrel to the murderer and shot at him. Kylo Ren’s crossguard lightsaber ignited viciously and the crackling red blade deflected and protected against the bolts of blasterfire.

“You are nothing! Like your parents! You’re scavenger scum! You can never defeat me!” Kylo shrieked to Rey, beginning to snarl.

The next voices to speak were neither hers nor his. They came from outside of the dreamscape and felt so much more ethereal and angelic than anything Rey had ever experienced in her life before. More discernable than the voices she had heard in the lightsaber vision.

“Every word you just said… Is wrong…” Came the familiar voice of Luke Skywalker, but he was nowhere.

“Luminous beings are we, not this, crude matter…” Came another old and withered voice, but from whom neither Rey nor Kylo Ren knew. “No… There is another…”

Rey felt strange, and she saw in Kylo such weakness and doubt, it was as if he was beginning to disappear, to dissolve into the blackness of the scene and away into the recesses of her memory. Where he belonged. As she thought it, Kylo did break apart, into the black of her dreamscape and before long, he was gone, and yet Rey remained.

Why am I still here? She thought.

“You are here because you feel there is a part of you, still missing…” A third voice, another she had yet to identify spoke. She did not know who it was but felt that she had heard it before. In the lightsaber vision… At the very end of that interlude. She recalled his soothing tone, his air of reinforcement, of knowledge and passion. Of love, so much love in his voice it made Rey want to know so desperately who he was.

She called out to the voice. “I’ve heard your voice before! Who are you?” She asked the voice.

Luke’s voice came again afterwards, but not the same voice he had when she knew him - a younger Luke Skywalker spoke, with another man too. “I think my Uncle knows him… He said he was dead…”

“Oh, he’s not dead. Not yet.” The familiar voice from the vision called, in another different tone.

“Do you know him?”

“Well, of course, I know him! He’s me!... I haven’t gone by the name of Obi-Wan since, of, before you were born…” The familiar man spoke, and before he was finished, a blue shade of an old, bearded Jedi formed in front of Rey. The Ghost of the man who would be Obi-Wan.

Rey looked puzzled, striding closer towards the Force Ghost with a quizzical shiver in her bones and an intrepid determination in her step. She felt like a small child again, finding a secret buried deep within herself. As she looked at Obi-Wan, there came a deep welling in her heart. She felt like she was breaking, but building herself back up again so quickly and so boldly. There was a small tug on herself as she looked at this old, robed man.

“Obi… Wan?”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi… Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi… Ben Kenobi… Hermit, Wizard… Grandfather…” Obi-Wan spoke to Rey, looking into her eyes as he said the final word.

She was stunned, shattered, and didn’t believe it. “G-Grandfather?”

Kenobi chuckled a little, holding his hands to his mouth as he looked over Rey, then holding them out for her to take, and she took them indeed, fearful of all of this but unrelenting in her connection to him. She felt it instantly, brutally instantly. In a fraction of a second, Rey saw it all. This man, herself - the connection between the two was unfathomable and infallible. This man was her, and she was him. They were of each other. It was real, it was true, and it was unavoidable, inevitable that she find out this way, from his own lips. From the Force.

“I… I don’t believe it…” Rey spoke, choking on tears coming from her of their own accord. But Obi-Wan pressed his ethereal fingers to those tears and wiped them away as he held her hand in the dreamscape.

His smile was warmer than all the love anyone had ever felt for someone and it found its way into Rey’s heart with so much determination it burned brightly.

“You didn’t truly think you were simply ‘Rey from Nowhere’? Did you? That your parents were drinkers who sold you for nothing?” He asked, and Rey looked at her feet to escape his gaze. Kylo lied. Of course, he lied. He lied to his father before killing him, he lied Snoke before killing him, he lied to Rey so he could potentially kill her. He lied. Obi-Wan lifted her chin to look at his old face. “Rey… Remember… The Force will be with you. Always…”

When she finally awoke into the waking world, the blunder of the snowy cold hit her once more, and she began to shake. The warmth behind her was gone and as Rey lifted her head to scout around the tent, she couldn’t see Phasma.

There came a lunge in the tent, and before Rey could be sceptical, the blonde fighter returned through the main hole in the perch, her face covered by thick goggles and a face wrap to hide any flesh from the unbearable winds. She was covered in the snow and quickly shuddered to shed the white-clas layers only serving now to make her colder. Rey tossed the thermal blanket away and decided to be on alert - it was clear Phasma had taken it upon herself to take up a patrol while Rey slept.

“You let me sleep?” Rey asked, a little incredulously while Phasma removed her face wrap and the goggles. The equipment for hazardous environments was nowhere the standards of the First Order. “The next patrol was mine…” Rey settled.

Phasma looked at her, a little strangely. “You were finally warm… And you looked content. I didn’t wish to wake you… Besides. I think I’m better suited to deal with this weather than you are… Forgive me.” She asked of Rey, her deep blue eyes looking innocent, which for Phasma was strange indeed. Rey felt a tug in her heart as she looked at the woman’s strong and yet gentle face. She sometimes forgot that Phasma had a face like that, that it could evoke such feelings from Rey. The helmet had hidden so much from the gorgeous warrior woman.

“I’m sorry… I fell asleep.” Rey meekly responded.

“Please. Think nothing of it,” Phasma reassured her, setting her overcoat in the small pile of clothing next to another heating unit so they were dry and warm the best they could in this crucible of coldness. “You looked very content and happy to finally be warm. I… I hope I didn’t overstep my boundaries as your underling when I shared my body heat with you…”

Rey’s mind went back to before the dream when Phasma was holding her close to her chest to keep the younger Jedi warm. “Oh… It’s fine! It’s completely fine…” Phasma began to strip down, shedding her normal layers to replace them with warmer ones. It was clear her patrol yielded no spectacular results. The First Order was doing nothing more extraordinary than before. Rey turned her back on the blonde and huddled the thermal blanket closer to her again once she saw the bare white of Phasma’s breasts come from under her tunic. “It really helped me… I felt so warm… Thank you.”

“Are you still warm now?” Phasma asked, turning her head with a concerned expression as she saw Rey shivering a little.

Rey shook her head slightly, still not looking at Phasma’s nude torso or her splendid face. She felt embarrassed, and on edge, both by the dreamscape she had been traversing, and by the blush spreading all across her face. The magnetism between them increased, and as Rey remained, embarrassed, Phasma began to feel the pull of the young woman influencing her own body. She left the replacement tunic and crawled across the small tent until she came behind Rey and made an opening in the thermal blanket with which to slot herself into. Then her strong and balanced hands came to Rey’s shoulders, and the brunette let out an audible hitch in her shuddering breathing. Through her parka jacket, Rey could feel the immense heat from Phasma’s palms, and the hum of the heating unit lulled her to feel a little floaty.

“Well… Perhaps I can warm you once again?” Phasma asked, her fingers coming to the collar of Rey’s jacket. Rey’s palms went their too and together they removed the layer of clothing, huddling the thermal blanket closer and tighter around them both.

Rey slowly found the courage to turn her head to look into Phasma’s deep and blue eyes. While she looked into them, Phasma smiled a little, lost in Rey’s own eyes herself. They drifted into a warm and succulent kiss, their hands coming to the rest of Rey’s trappings, slowly removing them. Frightened, but wanting, Rey’s own hand landed cautiously atop one of Phasma’s gorgeous breasts, while the blonde’s hand reached up to the small lamplight, turning it down to a glimmer.

What happened next, happened in surreal and sensual darkness...


End file.
